Martha in Charge
Martha in Charge is a Martha Speaks episode preceding Truman and the Deep Blue Sea. Recap It begins with Martha, Skits, T.D., and Helen at the park. Martha brings her chew toy over to the kids, who are sitting on the bench. Martha asks Helen to throw her chew toy again. Helen is bored of throwing as she's thrown it a hundred times, and besides she doesn't feel well. T.D. throws the chew toy for the dogs to fetch. Helen says her throat is hoarse and T.D. says there is only one remedy for that, to which Helen asks, "what's that?". T.D. thinks she's asking what a remedy is and starts defining "remedy". Helen interrupts and asks for the remedy for hoarseness. T.D. says the remedy is not to talk. The dogs then come up, Skits having caught the chew toy and he's also soaking wet, shaking himself on Helen, who goes home with her dogs. At Helen's house, Mariella says that the remedy is to eat corn soup and then (unfortunately) take a nap. Mariella also says that the less Helen talks, the faster she will recuperate. Martha thinks "recuperate" means "throw up", and Mariella defines the word. Helen is in bed and Truman is visiting and thinks she might have gout, which makes her feet swell. At this point, Martha freaks out as she thinks a pillow under the blanket is Helen's foot. Mariella enters, and sys Helen probably has laryngitis. Mariella says she will go out for an hour to run errands while Helen takes her nap. Truman suggests that Helen has lycanthropy, but Mariella tells him to go home so Helen can take that all-important nap. Truman leaves. Helen says it will be boring taking a nap, but Mariella just tells her not to talk. Mariella and Jake leave. Martha erroneously thinks that playing fetch made Helen sick and wonders how to cure her. Skits wonders if grass will help, but Martha says it doesn't work on people. He then thinks of something and Martha thinks that's a good idea and goes to the phone, dials a number, and orders mixed gumboils and taffy and a large pizza with meat on it. She hangs up and the dogs wait at the window. The phone rings, and it's a therapist named Mr. Blaine, who asks if Helen is home. Martha says that Helen either has laryngitis or is a werewolf. Mr Blaine is shocked and asks if Martha is a doctor, to which she replies that she is Helen's dog. Then, the doorbell rings and Martha hangs up. A man comes up, with the pizza and candy. Martha says that the door is locked and asks the man to wait until she gets someone with hands. Only trouble is, Helen is taking that aforementioned nap and Danny is nowhere to be seen. Martha asks the man to leave it on the porch and he says yes and charges seventeen dollars. Martha has no money, so the man wants to leave. Martha explains Helen's laryngitis and the man wants his payment so Martha gives him her idea. The man drops down on all fours to go through the dog door to get money from the cookie jar but he gets stuck. Then the other doorbell rings. Truman is reading a big book about nearsightedness and checks to see if he's myopic. He decides he isn't, because he can see Helen's house. He then sees the man trying to go through the doggie door and thinks he's a burglar. He then freaks out. The man decides he's stuck, and Martha comes back, explaining that the visitors were chimney sweeps. The man asks if she's a talking dog and she says yes. He just says Martha owes him seventeen bucks. Then, Mr Blaine comes over to get to the bottom of Martha's conversation. Skits tries to pull the delivery man into the house, but rips his shirt, which the man thinks will make his boss unhappy. Martha then calls the fire dept. to unstick the man. Mr. Blaine then knocks at the door but is told to wait. Meanwhile, Truman is calling the police about the "burglar" and adds in that there's a second one (actually Mr Blaine). Mr. Blaine asks for Helen and Martha says Helen is sleeping. Mr Blaine asks who Martha is and Martha gives her name. Mr. Blaine recognises Martha as "the one who says she's a dog". Martha agrees. Mr. Blaine asks when Martha first thought she was a dog, to which she replies "since I was a puppy". Truman, meanwhile, is still calling the police, thinking the police officers are also burglars. Martha gives Mr. Blaine info on what she likes about being a dog. Mr. Blaine thinks it sounds serious and asks if she could come out. Martha says she's stuck and Mr. Blaine asks if there is another way in. Martha says yes and asks how good he is at climbing ladders. He then gets a ladder and takes it to the window so he can "help" Martha. The fire department then arrive. Mr. Blaine stands on a toy truck and slides along, crashing the ladder into Truman's bedroom window and scaring Truman. Danny drives his bus past Helen's house and gets shocked, deciding to take an unscheduled detour. Helen wakes up, having made a complete recovery. Mariella returns and also gets a fright. Helen enters the living room, wanting to play fetch again, and is shocked by the chaos outside. By now, even Martha and Skits who sort of started it all are confused. The chimney sweeps and police leave, followed by the fire department who unstuck the delivery man, who gets paid by Daniel. Daniel leaves and Truman apologises for calling the police. At the park, Helen, T.D. and the dogs show up and Martha apologises for ordering the food and calling the fire department. Helen says to ask next time and asks what it's like to have everyone else make all your decisions. Skits barks and Martha translates that to mean yes, it's like being a dog. Helen then throws the chew toy and her and T.D. say that, despite the chimney sweeps not being identified by him, everything has all worked out. Category:Episodes